Slow Regression
by diapered-krystal
Summary: Mia attends a party and has an awesome time, but something unexpected happens. This becomes a constant problem, and she doesn't know what to do... ABDL and Infantilism content. Read at your own risk. Rating for safety.
1. Prologue

**AN: **A quick warning of a few things:

a) This isn't based in Tellius. I know it's a tried concept with many fanfics, but it's based in the modern world.

b) This story contains ABDL and infantilism content. I will tell you now: There will be diapers in this story constantly. I know that some of you may think this is weird, personally, I don't care. If you want to read it, I thank you for your open mind. If not, I understand. But try not to flame me merely because this fanfic is "different".

Aside from those 2 warnings, I really hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R.

* * *

**Prologue**

Mia reluctantly woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly rolled out of bed, and thought to herself, "Oh great, school again." Then she realised that the house was still dark. None of the curtains had been opened, and by the time Mia wakes up, her mum always opened her curtains. "What the..." she thought to herself, and then walked through the house, finding that both her Mum and Dad had gone. Then, as she started to actually wake up, she realised, with glee, that her parents had left last night for holidays for 2 months. "Yes! I've got the house all to myself for 2 months!" She exclaimed to herself. Then, remembering she still had school, she quickly showered and left.

* * *

Mia walked over to her school, Tellius high. She was a little late, but not much. She went to her class, and sat through a few hours of mind numbing boredom. Afterwards, she went to the cafeteria, and met up with her friends. She sat between Ike and Nephenee. "Hey Mia," Rhys said.

"Hey guys," Mia replied.

"So... you were pretty excited about something yesterday, but you wouldn't tell us what," Shinon said. "What was that about?"

"Oh, right!" Mia said. "Well, my parents are away for 2 months! They're gone on holidays! That mean... I've got the house to myself. And I think you guys know what that means..."

"I'm guessing... a party?" Titania asked.

"Right!" Mia said. "So... this weekend, we'll have a party at my place. It'll just be you guys, don't want it to be too big. That way you guys can all stay the night, some in my room, some in my parents, some in the guest room and some in the lounge room."

"Alright, sounds good," Boyd said. "Let's party it up this weekend!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Party**

It was Saturday afternoon. Mia was fairly excited. All her friends were coming over in a few hours, they were gonna get drinking, and with luck, it was the first time that Mia would get drunk.

She's fairly curious as to what it's like, and has heard many good things about the feeling. She was hoping that after tonight she'd be able to experience for herself exactly what it feels like. Since she wasn't experienced in the purchasing of alcohol, she left that up to the older, more experienced people, like Ike and Titania. She was old enough, but she might just get something that was widely disliked.

So, she was setting up rooms so that there were enough places to sleep, and afterwards she put on a movie to pass the time. By the time it was over, there was only half an hour before her friends were supposed to arrive. She got out some food and drinks, and made sure that everything was ready. Shortly afterwards, there was a knock on her door. She went to answer it, and Ike and Mist entered her house, Ike carrying a bag with one hand. "Hey, Mia," Ike said.

"Hey Ike!" Mia replied. "Hi Mist."

"Hi Mia," Mist replied.

"What you got there?" Mia asked.

"Well I probably won't be drinking much," Ike said. "However, I know others will so..." he pulled out a massive case of cans of Woodstock. Shortly afterwards, someone knocked the door again. This time, it was Oscar, Boyd and Rolf. They entered the house, and pulled out some more cases of alcohol. Next, Shinon and Gatrie came, then Haar and Nephenee, who said that Brom couldn't make it, then Titania, and finally Soren, who said that Rhys was feeling sick. "So... what now?" Mia asked.

"Why don't we start by watching a movie or something?" Soren asked.

"Alright," Mia said. She led them into the lounge, and turned on the TV. She got out a DVD and put it on. They sat and watched, and after a while, they brought the drinks out and started on them.

At first, Mia didn't feel what people were talking about. The alcohol didn't have that much of an effect on her. But after a few more cans, she found that she was starting to occasionally accidentally slur her words.

After the movie ended, she asked, "What next?"

"Let's play bullshit!" Gatrie exclaimed loudly. He'd had many more drinks than most of the rest by that time.

"What now?" Mia asked.

"He means the card game," Shinon said. "It's also known as cheat?"

"Oh, I love that game!" Mia said, and stood up to get the cards. She stumbled for a second, and giggled as she realised that she wasn't too much better off than Gatrie. "Wait," she said. "For those of us drinking, we should add some drinking ruleses... I mean rules." She giggled again. "If you call someone out falsely, or you get called out, for cheating, then you also have to scull a full glass of a drink."

"Yeah! Let's bring on the drinks!" Boyd said rather loudly. And Mia clumsily went to her room, almost falling over on the way, but using the wall to stay upright. She grabbed the cards and went back into the lounge. She sat down on the ground, and was about to start shuffling, but Ike grabbed the deck.

"Maybe I should do this," Ike said, and started shuffling the cards. He dealt the cards to everyone.

"Has everyone got their glasses ready?" A lot of the group didn't have any, but Boyd, Gatrie, Oscar, Haar, Nephenee, and, surprisingly to Mia, Mist. "Mist is drinking?" Mia asked Ike.

"Only because I'm here," Ike said. "As long as I can make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, she's fine to do whatever she wants. And she wanted to try drinking tonight."

"Cool!" Mia said. "Now, let's play!"

So they played. Mia tried to avoid cheating, but was usually able to hide it. Ike called out Boyd and Shinon called out Gatrie, so they both had to scull a full glass of whatever they were drinking. Mia got away with cheating a few times, but of course, she was caught out once, by Rolf.

"Alright then," Mia said. She added the pile to her hand, and then started to drink the rest of her drink.

"I don't think that's a full glass, Mia," Ike said.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Mia giggled, and filled the rest of her glass. She sculled it, and the effects went straight to her head. After taking a second to gather herself, she played her next cards. She wasn't thinking very clearly anymore, and she called out Shinon, who wasn't actually cheating, so she had to scull another drink.

Eventually, they stopped playing. Mia had no idea who had won, probably one of the sober guys, like Ike or Shinon. Boyd had put on some music that blared throughout the whole house, and they were all having a hell of a time. Drink in hand, she walked around, the room almost looking like a blur as she walked. Eventually she found Ike. She walked up to him, and put a hand on the wall in order to stay standing. "Hey," she said.

"You alright?" Ike asked.

"I'm fine," Mia said sluggishly.

"Alright, but let's go sit down," Ike said. He walked off to some seats, and Mia followed. "You enjoying yourself, I take it?" Ike asked.

"I'm having an awesome time!" Mia exclaimed loudly. "But I'm having an even better time now."

"Why's that?" Ike asked.

"Because now I'm talking to you, silly!" Mia giggled.

"I see..." Ike said sceptically, unsure of what this was leading to.

Mia wrapped her arms around Ike, but Ike stopped her, and removed her arms from his body. "You're no fun," Mia said. And she continued to drink.

After a while, Mia realised that she had probably drank too much, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She stumbled over to the toilet, and fell down on the way. "Are you okay?" she heard someone ask. She looked up, and saw someone, but she couldn't make out who it was. They had their arm extended out to her, and with a few tries, she grabbed it, and was pulled up.

"I should get you to someone who hasn't been drinking," they said. "I'm in no state to take care of you." Mia still couldn't work out who it was, but she recognized their voice. She looked at them for a second, and felt an immediate connection with them, and before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips against those of the other person. She stopped kissing them for a second, but then they started to kiss her back. They kept kissing for a while, until they pushed her away and said, "No, this is bad. This is very bad."

"It felt good to me," Mia said.

"Oh no, it felt good, but it's bad. I've gotta give you to someone else."

"Wait no! I need to go to the bathroom!" and Mia stumbled off to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Afterwards, she felt a bit less drunk, though she was still hammered. She started to stumble back into the other rooms, but just as she got there she realised that she really needed the toilet. She stumbled back, but fell over again. Without anyone to help her out, she used the wall to stand up, and try again. She took one step, nearly fell, and grabbed onto the wall.

And at that point, apparently her bladder couldn't wait any longer. It let loose with all the alcohol of that night, drenching her pants and making a puddle on the floor. "Oh no!" she said. "God, what'm I going to do now?" The feeling of the pee running down her legs brought her back to her senses a bit more. She knew she didn't want the others to see her like this, so she went into the bathroom and locked herself in.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Mia asked.

"Gatrie!"

"Gatrie... look, I'm not feeling too well. Can you see if you can get everyone to go home?"

"Whaaaaat?! But you said we could stay over!"

"I know, but I really need you guys to go. I'm really sick. I need some sleep."

"I'll deliver the message," she heard someone else say.

"Shinon? Is that you?" Mia asked.

"Someone had to make sure that Gatrie walked over here without falling over too much," Shinon said. "I'll tell everyone that you aren't feeling well. C'mon, Gatrie!"

They walked off, and Mia sighed in relief. About 15 minutes later, she heard that the party had died down, and walked out. Seeing that there was no one left, she walked into her bedroom. She figured that she didn't want to stay in her wet, smelly pants all night, so she quickly changed into her pyjamas, and crashed on her bed.


End file.
